Till I hear it from You
by Clavel
Summary: One shot. Dedicated to the girls of MCBC. Little fic over the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. Jesse and Suze fluff. Set after the End of Haunted.


_**Dedicated to the girls at the MCBC. **_

_**You know who you are**_

_**You guys rock!**_

_**Dorklove you all!**_

**TILL I HEAR IT FORM YOU.**

Opps I did it again.

Yeah, that song suited Jesse. Or so Suze thought.

There had been a week since that kiss in the graveyard and he had vanished right after. How could he keep doing this to her, how it was that she allowed it!

"_Jesse be dammed!"_ She kept thinking, but deep down she knew she didn't mean it. She loved Jesse too much, and now she was certain he loved her back. Then why was he being such a jerk?!

Suze sighed, that was something she couldn't answer.

So she closed the door of her room, made sure he wasn't around and grabbed the miniature of him from the drawer where she had hide it.

"Oh, Jesse," She said. "Why you do this to me?" she sounded so close to tears, it was heart breaking.

Little did she know that Jesse was right there. Watching, always by her side.

Invisible, but right there.

And when Suze started to cry –hands on her face trying to control the tears - Jesse felt as if his heart was being torn apart. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Querida?" his voice was barely above a whisper as he materialized and approached Suze. Trying not to scare her, but knowing she had every right to be mad at him, Jesse slowly put his hands on Suze's shoulders and spun her around so she was facing him.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

"Jesse?" she asked shakily, lifting her face and lowering her hands. Hey green eyes were shinning with unshed tears.

"Susannah, I-"

"No, don't you dare!" Suze half yelled, knowing that her family was just downstairs. "Don't you dare to say you're sorry..." she added punching him on the chest.

"Though, I am sorry about this," he said, his words making Suze hit him harder, "And trust me, querida, nothing hurts me more than seeing you cry, that's not what I was going to say," his hands went from her shoulders to her arms, Suze stopped hitting him, her hands against his chest – as to push him away – and suddenly Jesse had her in a tight embrace.

"What was it then? What are you going to say?" Suze asked over the lump in her throat.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"I was going to say that I love you," he said sincerely, "And that I'm sorry I'm making you suffer. That I've been acting like the biggest jerk in the planet."

"Say again?" Suze asked in a panicked voice.  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"I said I was sorry and..." Jesse started but Suze stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. A finger to which Jesse gave a gossamer little kiss.

"Not that part," she said. She wanted to hear it again. Jesse hadn't said it before.

One of his hands went to Suze's check, cupping half of her face, his thumb brushing away some of her tears. His other arm still keeping a dead grip on her waist. And his eyes were lost in those twin pools of emerald that Suze had for eyes.

"I said that I-"

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

"... That I love you." He said softly and the most beautiful smile reached Suze's lips. "I love you, querida," In his voice was love, passion and surrender; for him the battle was lost already. "I can't exist without you."

"And what are you going to do about that?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you going to stop being a jerk about it and actually accept it? Because I'll tell you, Jesse De Silva, I can't put up with your mood swings and guilt-driven episodes." Suze said seriously.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do," Jesse said finally.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Then say that you love me,"

Jesse smiled too. "I love you, querida."

"Good. I love you too, Jesse," Suze said playfully but huskily. "Now kiss me."

Jesse leaned down and Suze closed her eyes, feeling like a tribe of Ewoks was dancing around in her head...

Could this get any more perfect?

It did, when she felt Jesse's lips –warm and soft – over hers.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

That kiss made clear a lot of things.

Happy things.

It was sweet and soft, then not so much, getting more passionate, wet and hot and tongue-y. Suze sneaked her arms around Jesse's neck and held him close, feeling as if her blood had suddenly turned into molten lava.

There was a little sparkle of fear, fear that he would leave as it was his custom, but there was something in the way he was holding her that told Suze that Jesse wasn't going anywhere.

Not this time.

Not ever again.

There were things that they needed to figure out.

Why she could feel Jesse's heart against her own chest, for one. Yeah, that was a very good question. Like many other that pushed themselves out of their minds, unwanted and unneeded.

There would be time for questions the next day.

Future might be uncertain.

But tonight...

Tonight lasted forever.

The End.


End file.
